The Way
by Shadow Heartborn
Summary: (sigh) a sign of my insanity. A KakaIru song fic. Basically a little get together thing, cute and sappy. Shounen-ai so beware!


The Way

Shadow: A little song fic for Kakashi and Iruka, a simple writing exercise to get us in a writing mood and get the creative juices flowing.  
Ryo: Plus we love Sugarcult and we love our guitar teacher Adam for getting us a signed poster.  
Evangiline: (happy smile) Anyway we don't own Naruto, nor do we own the song "Pretty Girl (The Way)" Sugarcult owns that  
Amelia: Well the only warning I have is yaoi, OOCness, and possible fluff. Remember, this is a one-shot.  
Shadow: Wow this was short, well no use griping about it, to the fic!  
/…/Lyrics

77777777777777777777777

/ Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about That's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head/

Iruka sighed; no matter what he did **he** wouldn't leave his mind. Every night he dreamed and suffered for those dreams. He couldn't concentrate during class, his body and voice was on autopilot, the ten-year olds wouldn't notice, but Naruto noticed. Despite what everyone thought, Naruto was not completely stupid, just a bit dim.

/ It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love/

"Iruka-sensei, why have you been acting so strangely lately?" Naruto asked him one night. "Is it because you're in love?" "W-what!" Iruka remembered saying, almost spitting out his ramen. "You're acting like Sakura-chan when she's around Sasuke." Naruto said calmly, over the years he had gotten over Sakura and had become Sasuke's fried, even if Iruka suspected more between the two boys. "I-I'm not acting any differently Naruto, it's your imagination." Iruka said defensively. "It's Kakashi-sensei isn't it? I've seen the way you look at him." At this Iruka dropped his head, slamming it on the table. "I thought so."

/She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head/

Iruka sighed again as he thought about that night. He sat on his bed and stared at his ceiling. Thoughts of the silver haired Jounin invaded his mind against his better judgment. 'He's a Jounin, what would he want with a Chunin, especially a plain one like me.' Iruka thought hopelessly as he closed his eyes, dreaming may hurt but not dreaming was torture

/It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love/

Dreams were always sweet till he woke up. The thought of the scarecrow looking him deeply in the eyes, mask gone, revealing his mismatched eyes and handsome face, just for Iruka, no one else but him. Wrapping one arm around the Chunin's slimmer waist and pulling him close.

/It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love Love Pretty girl, pretty girl/

Iruka would blush under his gaze only to be smiled at and caught in a kiss. Soft at first, but soon both arms would be around his waist, Iruka's own arms around the Jounin's shoulders, as it grew more fierce.

/Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out You can never get 'em out of your head/

Iruka opened his eyes and felt tears on his face. He didn't notice the open window or the masked one behind him. "Iruka-sensei? Why are you crying?" Came the soft voice Iruka had grown to love and hate. "K-Kakashi-sensei! You startled me." Iruka said turning around to look at Kakashi, wiping his eyes quickly. "You didn't answer my question." Kakashi said approaching Iruka, who backed up till he was hitting the wall.

/It's the way that he makes you cry It's the way that he in your mind It's the way that he makes you fall in love/

Iruka blushed and stammered until Kakashi put a finger to his lips. "Iruka…" he whispered before pulling down his mask and kissing Iruka full on the lips. Iruka suddenly knew something, no matter what he did he couldn't escape it, his love for the silver-haired Jounin and he kissed back.

It was only later he found out that Naruto had told Kakashi everything.

/ It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love Love/

7777777777777777777777777

Shadow: God that sucked but it was a One Hour fic  
Ryo: Anyway, please review and if you flame, we will use the flames to kill someone we hate  
Amelia: (looking at the list of people we hate) so many choices.  
Evangiline: (sweat drop) ja for now!


End file.
